No malinterpretes
by Nadryl
Summary: ¡No malinterpretes las cosas!. ¡Ray y yo no estamos comprometidos! – gritó Mao. Por un malentendido Kai echó a Ray de su vida. ¿Podrá recuperarlo?. ¿Lo perdonará el chino? KxR. LEMON. ONESHOT


Hola a todos. Acá estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic. En este caso es un Oneshot y es el primer lemon YAOI que escribo. Por lo tanto me enorgullezco de este fic.

Anteriormente había escrito dos fics con lemon, pero son heteros (es decir relación hombre/mujer), pero pronto voy a subirlos en versión yaoi. Serán nada más y nada menos que de mi pareja favorita Kai x Ray (Nadryl con los ojitos brillosos)

Además, hay algo que me gustaría aclararles. Yo escribi todo el fic excepto el lemon que es compartido. En otras palabras, parte del lemon lo escribió Xanae. Gracias a la ayuda de ella y a los consejos de Xanae y Nekot no habría podido escribir el lemon como lo planeaba. A ellas ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!. Por lo tanto este fic se lo dedico a ellas dos.

¡Ah! casi me olvidaba. Les recomiendo que lean el fic "El honor del tigre" (aunque sean sólo cuatro capítulo y esté inconcluso, igual vale la pena leerlo)en donde muchos autores/as de gran talento y varios lectores/as se reúnen para defender al maravilloso Ray Kon, en donde defendemos su condición sexual. Es decir, Ray Kon es ¡HOMBRE!. Así lo creo Takao Aoki tanto en el manga como en el animé ¿y vienen otras personas a cambiar su sexualidad a su antojo?. ¿A transformarlo y feminizarlo (si, con cuerpo de mujer y todo), y encima ponerle el nombre de Ambar?. ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ! ¬¬#. Me parece una total falta de respeto tanto al personaje como a su autor (Takao Aoki), quien se esforzó mucho en romperse el coco (o cerebro, como prefieran llamarlo) para crearlo y darle vida, tal como lo conocemos. Prefiero a un Ray homosexual o en versión OOC en los FICS a que lo transformen en mujer, y en los fanarts no me gusta ver a Ray en versión femenina.

Ahora... si me dicen que Ray se disfraza de mujer sólo para zafar de una situación complicada, como lo es el caso de "Wo Ai Ni" de Akabane Kurodo (que también está inconcluso y que también vale la pena leerlo, ya que lo recomiendo), bien, en este caso lo acepto y lo respeto, porque Ray aún conserva su cuerpo y sexualidad, y sobre todo su NOMBRE. Pero de ahí a que lo transformen en mujer y que lo llamen Ambar... enseguida tacho a esas personas de enfermas mentales. Sé que lo que acabo de decir es un insulto, pero no puedo permitir que denigren la existencia del chino. Sin embargo ésta es mi opinión y la voy a mantener firme, además de que así es mi carácter de mier... coles XD

Así que ya saben. Defiendo 100 por ciento a Ray Kon, y estoy orgullosa de unirme al grupo de "El honor del tigre" (aunque no sea de las que vaya a escribir algún capítulo, aunque me gustaría).

Bueno, es todo lo que quería decir. Sólo espero que les guste el fic y que lo disfruten. ¡Nos vemos!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NO MALINTERPRETES**

- Joven Hiwatari... – llamó un poco temeroso el mayordomo, temiendo ser regañado por parte del ruso por haberlo interrumpido en la lectura.

- ¿Hm? – esa fue la típica respuesta que dio sin despegar sus ojos color carmín de su libro el joven de cabellos bicolor, con dos tonalidades, gris adelante y negro por detrás, y marcas tatuadas en forma de triángulos azules en sus mejillas.

- Tiene una llamada telefónica para usted – respondió más calmado al saber que la respuesta del bicolor significaba "habla". El hombre llevaba años trabajando para la familia Hiwatari, y conoce a Kai desde que nació. Sabe perfectamente qué significa cada monosílabo que expresaba el ruso. Por lo tanto sabía el significado de aquella expresión.

El chico gruñó, pues estaba muy tranquilo en su lectura y no deseaba ser molestado, pero tratándose de una llamada, sin importar qué tan importante fuese, debía atender. Era parte de su costumbre que le había inculcado su abuelo, debido a que él sería su sucesor en los negocios y las empresas de la que Voltaire era dueño. No podía ni debía ignorar una llamada, por más molesto que le resultase. Si su abuelo no se hallaba presente para atender los asuntos de negocios, Kai ocuparía su lugar, sabiendo que el anciano viajaba constantemente, quedando él completamente sólo. Pero por otra parte porque quizás la llamada fuese de alguno de sus amigos. Prefería esta última opción y soportar al histérico y glotón de Tyson, o la dulce y tranquila voz de Max, que a cualquiera de esos sujetos con traje de ejecutivo que tanto odiaba. Se dirigió hacia el teléfono y levantó el auricular que lo estaba esperando.

- Habla Kai Hiwatari. – respondió el joven con su típica voz, fría y firme.

- ¿Kai? – se escuchó una voz suave del otro lado. Kai no lo podía creer... esa voz. Esa voz le resultó conocida. Era la voz que tanto extrañaba y ansiaba escuchar.

- ¿Ray? – preguntó sorprendido. Una sonrisa surcó los labios del ruso y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría.

- ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! – exclamó con alegría el chino - Ehmm... - continuó con timidez - Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo... y... pues... quería decirte que ya estoy en Japón y... – no pudo terminar la frase porque el ojicarmín lo había interrumpido.

- Dime dónde y cuándo. – fue lo único que pudo decir después de haber reaccionado a la sorpresa que se había llevado. A decir verdad Kai deseaba verlo. Hacía un año que no lo veía, deseaba estar a su lado y enterarse de las novedades que Ray le traería. Lo extrañaba, y mucho.

- ¿Qué te parece mañana en la casa de Tyson? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, y además... te extrañé mucho ¿sabes que aún te amo? – las últimas palabras fueron música para los oídos de Kai. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Me parece bien. – contestó suavemente - Nos vemos mañana. Y Ray...

- ¿Si?

- Yo también. – dijo el bicolor refiriéndose a la declaración del chino.

- Me alegra oír eso. Entonces, hasta mañana. – se despidió Ray alegremente.

Kai colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama boca arriba, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. La felicidad que lo llenaba no cabía en sí y sonrió ampliamente luego de dar un largo y placentero suspiro. Por fin vería a su chino. Había estado en pareja con ese hermoso chico de ojos dorados y brillantes como el sol y cabellos largos y negros, recogido en una trenza, durante tres años. Hacía un poco más de un año que Ray se había ido a China para arreglar algunos asuntos con sus familiares y los ancianos de su pueblo. Hasta el día de hoy lo había estado esperando.

Desde un principio, mejor dicho, desde que lo vio por primera vez en el campeonato regional de Japón, se demoró en reconocer que sus sentimientos y su extraño comportamiento eran a causa de él. La barrera que había creado Kai ya se había roto desde que sus ojos carmín se posaron en los ojos dorados de Ray. Parecía que los ojos del chino tenían un poder sobre él, que hicieron derretir todo el hielo de su interior. Desde ese momento dejó que sus sentimientos se liberaran.

Sentimientos, una palabra que tiene un significado muy valioso e importante y que le fue negado durante muchos años, durante sus entrenamientos en la Abadía y que él desconocía completamente. No existía en él el más mínimo sentimiento ni emoción. Nunca recibió amor. Nunca escuchó una palabra de cariño. Nunca recibió un abrazo cariñoso, amistoso, o al menos paternal. Mucho menos sintió alguna vez una caricia. Todo lo que había aprendido era a odiar, despreciar e ignorar a todos aquellos que consideraba inferiores. A todos los ignoraba y cuando alguno le dirigía una palabra, su única respuesta era tan sólo una fría mirada y monosílabos.

Pero hubo ciertas personas que le enseñaron a sentir, y eso lo dejó confundido. En un principio lo consideró absurdo, innecesario, e incomprensible. Poco a poco fue descubriendo cada uno de esos sentimientos que despertaron en su ser y su vida comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente.

Eso se los agradecía a sus amigos. Aquellos a quienes les había considerado unos inútiles y estorbos. Si no fuera por ellos no hubiera conocido el verdadero significado de los sentimientos. De Tyson conoció la alegría, la amistad y lo que más admiraba y aún admira de él es su perseverancia y su espíritu. De Max conoció el cariño, por que hoy lo considera como su hermano menor, y de Kenny la sinceridad. Pero sobre todo se lo agradecía a una persona especial que logró llenar su vacío de la cual su vida había sido presa. Su nombre, Ray Kon. Con él aprendió a amar.

Amar, otra palabra aún mucho más valiosa e importante que la anterior, pero que estaba relacionada. Todo lo que jamás había recibido de su abuelo, y de aquellos odiosos hombres de la Abadía, lo recibió de una sola y única persona: Ray. De él recibió todo y de él es que aprendió el verdadero significado y el verdadero sentimiento del amor. Sin cambiar su personalidad su vida había cambiado, y hoy se sentía pleno y lleno de vida. Cuando antes no sonreía en lo absoluto, ahora apenas lo hace, y más cuando Ray está a su lado o en su mente. Cuando antes era extremadamente frío e insensible, ahora ya no lo es tanto. Al menos no con sus amigos y mucho menos con el chino. Con él es cálido y afectuoso. Cuando antes todo lo que lo rodeaba no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora lo disfruta a cada momento, siempre a su manera y con la persona que más ama. Aquella persona que se adueñó de su corazón y que él está dispuesto a protegerlo con su vida;que le hizo sentir escalofríos cada vez que su cuerpo estaba cerca del deél;que lo hizo suspirar y pensar en él, siendo él el primero en acudir a su mente por las mañanas al despertar, y lo último antes de cerrar sus ojos carmín, para quedarse profundamente dormido por las noches. Definitivamente, Ray era el causante de aquellas reacciones y aquellos sentimientos y emociones en el bicolor.

Giró su vista hacia la mesita de luz que se encontraba al lado de su cama y se topó con una fotografía en la que estaban él y Ray sentados bajo un árbol de cerezo. Kai estaba ubicado detrás de Ray abrazándolo por los hombros y su cabeza estaba al lado de la de él, apoyado sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras que el chino tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre los fuertes brazos del bicolor. Ambos sonreían, y en sus ojos se notaba el brillo de la alegría, de estar juntos.

Entonces recordó el momento en el que se besaron por primera vez. Si, fue justamente bajo ese mismo árbol de cerezo, cerca de un lago,en el que ellos se encontraban sentados en la fotografía.

Mucho tiempo antes de ese momento especial, cuando el ojicarmin aceptó sus sentimientos hacia ese chino, surgieron nuevos sentimientos para él y con ellos muchas dudas que pasaron por su mente. Sintió miedo. Si, aunque pareciera mentira, el "poderoso" e "invencible" Kai Hiwatari sintió miedo. Jamás la había sentido durante sus entrenamientos en la abadía, y mucho menos durante sus aventuras y batallas con las que se encontró. Se enfrentó a las batallas más duras, sangrientas y crueles. El único momento en el que había sentido miedo fue al enfrentarse a Brooklyn por primera vez, en el que se hundía en la completa oscuridad y casi moría.

Pero no se comparaba con el miedo que sentía de ser posiblemente rechazado por el ser que más deseaba, y eso le dolía. Era un sentimiento por demás frustrante. Y eso no era todo. El miedo no era el único sentimiento negativo que experimentó junto a Ray. También lo fue el dolor, que tampoco se comparaba con el dolor físico que recibió durante los entrenamientos y sobre todo en las batallas. Era un dolor mucho más profundo, era un dolor emocional. Cuando Ray cayó inconsciente, después de haber derrotado a Bryan en la final del campeonato mundial de Rusia, sintió que su alma se le desprendía de su cuerpo. Esa fue la primera vez que experimentó verdadero dolor.

Sin embargo ese día tenía que afrontarlo. Quería confesarle, y necesitaba saber la respuesta de Ray. Le temía al dolorpor ser posiblement erechazado.Cuando el chino le correspondió a sus sentimientos, su felicidad se hizo mayor. Kai sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

**FLASH BACK**

A orillas de un lago se encontraba un joven de cabellos de dos tonalidades, con rayas azules tatuadas en sus mejillas. Estaba recostado bajo un árbol de cerezo, en las que tantas veces se había reunido con Ray, aunque sea para disfrutar de su compañía y del silencio. Además, el lugar donde se encontraba el bicolor estaba bastante apartado y un tanto solitario de donde normalmente concurría la gente. Era mejor así, estaban lejos de miradas molestas e indiscretas y donde nadie podría molestarlos, además de que nadie pasaba por allí. Es por eso que ese lugar se convirtió en el favorito de ambos. Siempre que querían reunirse, ése era el lugar.

Mayormente se reunían a la misma hora para disfrutar del ocaso frente al lago, ya que a ambos les gustaba ver cómo se despedía el día, para luego dar la bienvenida a la noche. Otras veces se reunían temprano por el simple hecho de disfrutar del día, y la charla monologa del chino. A Kai le fascinaba escuchar la voz del chino. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que él le hablara. A diferencia de los otros que siempre armaban barullo con lo que ellos consideraban "diversión", Ray era el más discreto y más pacífico. Claro que el chino también se divertía, y eso le causaba curiosidad a Kai. Seguía a todas partes con su vista cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra de Ray, pero siempre apartado de ellos. Odiaba los lugares ruidosos, y más la gente ruidosa. No le gustaba mezclarse con ellos. Cada vez que los chicos le recriminaban por su falta de atención, indiferencia, mutismo y alejamiento, Kai sentía deseos de destrozarlos. Ray, en cambio, simplemente le pedía que les tuviese paciencia, y cuando se lo pedía siempre mostraba una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de vida debilitaban a Kai, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que resistirse. Aunque él lo negara y se recriminara a sí mismo, no podía evitarlo. Le encantaba esa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban como el sol. Siempre que estaba a su lado, sentía que Ray podía emitir de su cuerpo una especie de energía cálida, como si hubiese una inmensa paz en su interior, y Kai podía percibirla. Eso es lo que él más amaba del chino. En pocas palabras, amaba todo de Ray. Durante las charlas, aunque Kai no siempre le respondía, Ray sabía perfectamente lo que significaba cada respuesta del ruso-japonés. Tal parece que el mayordomo no era el único que conocía el vocabulario reducido de Kai.

Pero ese día era especial. Kai se había decidido de una vez por todas a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Y ahí estaba, esperando por él, bajo el árbol de cerezo, frente al lago. Aquel lugar que se convirtió en el favorito de ambos.

Como siempre Ray llegó a la hora indicada, pero esta vez con algunos minutos de retraso.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, Kai. Es que tuve pro... – agitado, es lo que pudo decir el chino, ya que había llegado corriendo, pero Kai lo interrumpió.

- Fueron tan sólo cinco minutos, no es tan grave Ray. De todos modos, seguiría esperándote. – Ray se sorprendió por la respuesta de Kai, que aún permanecía recostado en el mullido césped con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias Kai. – y le sonrió. – Bueno... dijiste que querías decirme algo – dijo con timidez el chino.

Kai abrió sus ojos carmín y se levantó para ponerse de pie, frente a frente con el chino. Ambos se perdieron en las profundidades de sus miradas. Ojos fuego estaban sumergidos en ojos dorados, y ojos dorados estaban sumergidos en ojos fuego. Permanecieron viéndose así por unos minutos que les parecieron una eternidad, hasta que Kai decidió romper el contacto y el silencio. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Ray... yo... yo quería decirte... que... que... – tartamudeaba cabizbajo el bicolor. A decir verdad, aunque Kai quería expresarle sus sentimientos le costaba mucho. En primer lugar porque él era una persona de pocas palabras y jamás en su vida expresó sus sentimientos.

No es que no quisiera, sino que nunca aprendió a hacerlo. Y en segundo lugar, porque tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado. Su cuerpo temblaba y presionaba fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula. Ocultó su rostro con el flequillo para evitar que Ray lo viese en un estado deplorable. No quería que el chino sintiese lástima por él. Entonces escuchó la voz de Ray.

- Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte, pero dime tú primero que es lo que ibas a decirme. No temas decirlo, puedes confiar en mí. – las últimas palabras de Ray lo tranquilizaron. En verdad le alegraba saber que podía confiar en Ray y que el chino siempre estaba ahí cuando él lo necesitara, pero lo que tenía que decirle no era algo tan sencillo. Si Ray lo rechazaba, él lo aceptaría sin quejarse. Sacrificaría su felicidad por la de Ray y se conformaría con ser sólo amigos. Todo lo que a él le importaba era que el chino fuese feliz y ya.

- No es tan fácil. Ray... yo .. – murmuró - ¡Maldición, tengo que hacerlo! – respondió. No sabía por qué, pero de repente sintió un impulso de hacer algo, algo que su corazón decía que lo hiciese y se lo pedía a gritos.

- ¿Kai?. ¿Qué...? – no pudo terminar su frase por que en un acto inesperado Kai acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando las mejillas del chino entre sus manos y besó suavemente sus labios. Fue un simple roce, un beso suave, cálido y dulce.

- Te amo – susurró el ruso-japonés en cuanto separó sus labios.

- ... – Ray no dijo nada, pues estaba como en shock. El mutismo de Ray le hizo comprender a Kai que el chino lo había rechazado. Entonces se apartó lentamente de Ray y bajó su cabeza apenado.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir. Su voz había sonado triste y su corazón le estaba doliendo, pero no podía hacer nada. Había jurado que fuese cual fuese la decisión de Ray, él la aceptaría. Sin embargo se sintió morir. Ya no podría abrazar más al chino que tanto amaba, ya no podría sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo como lo había soñado tantas veces. Tampoco podría besarlo una vez más y probar más de ese elixir que tanto lo enloquecía.

Se volteó para alejarse, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que una mano ajena lo sujetaba por su brazo izquierdo en un agarre firme y suave. Volvió a voltear y se encontró nuevamente con aquellos brillantes ojos dorados.

- Espera. Dije que yo también tenía algo importante que decirte. – Kai lo observo fijamente esperando la respuesta del chico que estaba frente a él. El ruso-japonés pudo notar que aquellos ojos dorados lo miraban ¿feliz?. Kai quedó totalmente confundido ante aquella expresión, pero lo entendió todo cuando fue Ray quien acortó la distancia entre ellos y besó suavemente sus labios.

- Yo también... Wo ai ni – fue la respuesta del chino en cuanto se separó del ruso-japonés.

Así como el bicolor le expresó sus sentimientos al oriental con tan solo un beso, también lo hizo el chino. Ray le había correspondido sin dudar. El corazón de Kai latió a mil por hora y su cuerpo se relajó completamente. Feliz, abrazó fuertemente a su chico, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo como temiendo que se escapara o que lo perdiera para siempre, siendo a su vez correspondido por los brazos de Ray que lo rodearon por su cuello. Segundos después se distanciaron un poco sin romper el abrazo y se miraron una vez más perdiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta fundir sus labios, y ambos se besaron por primera vez. El beso había sido en un principio suave y cálido, y luego se fue transformando en uno profundo y arrebatador. Ambos exploraban el interior bucal del otro, saboreando y jugueteando con sus lenguas, pegando sus cuerpos como si quisieran fusionarse. Kai inclinó el cuerpo de Ray sin cortar el beso, hasta recostarlo en el mullido césped y mantenerlo bajo suyo. El sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas y la luna se hicieron presentes. La oscuridad era la oportunidad ideal para un momento más íntimo. Era el momento ideal de entregarse mutuamente...

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kai posó una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza del ojidorado, liberando primero la bandana **(1)** de su frente y luego el cinto que recogía su cabello, el cual se liberó formándose una cascada de hebras negras como la noche, largas y brillantes. El beso fue cortado al instante, suavemente, debido a la falta de oxígeno que ambos necesitaban. En cuanto se miraron, Kai tuvo la oportunidad de observar el bello rostro del chino con el cabello suelto. ¿Resultado? Quedó tan embelesado al ver esas delicadas facciones, que habría jurado que el pelinegro en realidad era mujer. Ante sus ojos así lo parecía. Se regañó a sí mismo por tal pensamiento ¿cómo se atrevía? Siempre lo había visto con el torso desnudo en las épocas de verano, en la pileta, en la playa, cuando el chino salía de la ducha, o simplemente cuando el tigre sentía deseos de quitarse al playera. Convencido de su hermosa anatomía desarrollada, volvió a atacar esos suaves labios. Con su otra mano recorría suavemente el cuerpo del menor por encima de las ropas, comenzando por su cuello. Ray ahogó un suspiro dentro de la boca del bicolor.

Sin embargo, el chino no se quedaba atrás, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso-japonés, y con una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de aquél a la altura de la nuca. La agradable caricia que le brindaba su pareja, hizo que Kai cortara suavemente el beso, levantase su cabeza y exhalase un placentero suspiro acompañado de una leve sonrisa, mientras sentía recorrer en su piel una agradable sensación de cosquilleo. Ray sonrió, pues descubrió una de las cosas que tanto le agradaba y excitaba a su bicolor. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Segundos después el bicolor pasó su mano que antes acariciaba el cuerpo del oriental y que se detuvo en su cintura, para desabotonarle el primer botón de su camisa. Abrió un poco el cuello de aquella camisa y observó la delicada piel acanelada descubierta, para después depositar un cálido beso en el cuello y seguidamente saborear aquella zona tan exquisita con la lengua. Siguió su camino, dejando un rastro de saliva hacia su oreja, en donde comenzó a lamer el lóbulo con avidez.

Al principio la respiración del chino comenzaba a entrecortarse suavemente, pero cuando sintió su oreja ser apresada por los audaces labios de Kai y luego ser lamido, haciéndolo enloquecer, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Kai sonrió para sus adentros, ya que descubrió su punto débil y le encantaba saber que volvía loco a Ray, y eso lo excitaba aún más, sintiendo su propio miembro endurecerse lentamente.

El oriental pasó lentamente sus manos por la espalda del ruso-japonés por debajo de su playera y la presionó suave y firmemente. Sin embargo él quería algo más. Sujetó la playera y comenzó a subirla lentamente. Kai comprendió lo que intentaba hacer Ray, por lo que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó, pasando sus piernas a los costados de la cintura del chino, quedándose así sentado encima de él, y permitió que le quitara la playera. Ray levantó su cuerpo, de manera que quedara sentado debajo del bicolor, y pasó la playera por encima de la cabeza de Kai, arrojándola a un lado de ellos. El pelinegro deseaba acariciar aquel pecho bien formado sin nada que lo interfiriese, y así lo hizo. Pasó tímida y suavemente sus dedos por la blanca y tersa piel del mayor. Se mordió suavemente su labio inferior, y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Posó sus manos sobre las del chino para profundizar el contacto y así poder disfrutar más de aquellas caricias. Ray se sorprendió y observó al mayor con gesto interrogativo. Éste simplemente asintió, animándolo a que continuase. Con más confianza apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el cuerpo del estoico y frío chico del cual se enamoró, aprovechando la oportunidad de recorrer todas y cada una de las zonas musculares que el bicolor había desarrollado a lo largo de sus años con el entrenamiento y las batallas. Kai disfrutaba de aquellas caricias. Nunca había sentido tal placer cuando se era acariciado por la persona que tanto deseaba y amaba. El chino sujetó con una de sus manos la tetilla izquierda, que ya se había endurecido, y comenzó a apretarla suavemente, mientras que apresó con sus labios la derecha.

- Aah... Ray - echó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a respirar suave y entrecortadamente, dejando escapar algunos gemidos casi inaudibles de sus labios, pero perfectamente escuchados por los sensitivos oídos del tigre.

Recorría los brazos de Ray sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de sus músculos. Avanzaba desde los dedos hasta los hombros, extasiado con las sensaciones que el pelinegro le regalaba en su pecho. Después de haber recorrido ese camino hasta memorizar cada pliegue, cada centímetro de su piel. Llegó a los hombros y empezó a descender por los costados del torso, delineando la esbelta figura del chino hasta llegar a su cintura.

Lentamente el oriental fue abandonando la tetilla que succionaba con deleite, para subir por la nívea piel lamiéndolo, pasando por el cuello, hacia los anhelantes labios de su pareja. Una vez más volvieron a unirse en un beso, esta vez cálido y suave, donde el ruso-japonés aprovechó la oportunidad para ejercer algo de peso sobre el cuerpo del menor, empujándolo hacia atrás y recostándose de nuevo sobre él.

Despacio el ruso-japonés fue abriendo el resto de los botones de la camisa y deshaciéndose del cinturón rojo, que habían quedado pendientes, lamiendo el camino que dejaba al descubierto, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de la piel que se revelaba ante él. Al mismo tiempo, quitaba la camisa que estorbaba, ayudado por el ojidorado, para acariciar y saborear con mayor libertad la piel de éste. La camisa y el cinturón finalmente fueron arrojados cerca de ellos.

Suaves gemidos escapaban de los labios de Ray, quien enterró sus manos entre los grises cabellos de su amado, masajeando la nuca de éste y sintiendo el húmedo camino que dejaba en su descenso ser enfriado por la suave brisa que soplaba, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos.

Kai llegó al pantalón y continuó el recorrido por encima de éste acariciando el duro miembro de Ray que se presionaba contra la tela.

– Ahhh… Kai – suspiraba deseoso de sentir esa caricia por debajo del pantalón, moviendo sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto.

Kai se separó, se levantó y se sentó frente al chino, dejándolo confundido por unos momentos. Cuando Ray se levantó, permaneciendo sentado, y estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, el bicolor rápidamente deshizo el nudo del pantalón de su amado y lo abrió. Metió su mano con mayor facilidad, y dejó al descubierto el despierto miembro del pelinegro, que ya empezaba a gotear, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Si antes dudaba de que Ray fuese mujer, ahora no tenía dudas y estaba más que seguro que su chino es hombre. Bastaba con observar detenidamente el cuerpo del menor y sentir la hombría del ojidorado en sus manos, con lo que le provocaba torturantes descargas eléctricas. Ray no perdió el tiempo y siguió el ejemplo que se le daba, abriendo el pantalón de Kai y acariciándolo con éxtasis, acompañándolo en un ritmo de placer compartido.

Con movimientos sensuales y casi desesperados, el bicolor abandonó las caricias y bajó los pantalones del pelinegro llevándose la ropa interior con ellos, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se reclinó y volvió a tomar el miembro entre sus dedos y con el pulgar comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en la punta. La espalda de Ray se curveaba ante las nuevas sensaciones, casi enterrando sus dedos en el mullido césped. Kai acercó sus labios al hinchado miembro entre sus dedos y de un solo movimiento lo introdujo dentro de su boca, mientras que con una mano se daba placer a sí mismo acariciándose en su parte íntima. Un gemido más fuerte escapó de los labios del ojidorado y movía sus caderas al ritmo de las succiones que Kai le proporcionaba. Ray sentía las agradables sensaciones recorrer por todo su cuerpo ante aquella acción provocada.

- E... espera Kai – pidió jadeando, después de unos minutos de agradable placer, mientras era succionado con deleite.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó desorientado en cuanto soltó delicadamente la hombría del ojidorado.

Ambos se incorporaron, y es cuando el bicolor comprendió lo que Ray se proponía. Bajaba los pantalones de Kai y buscaba con desespero, el miembro de éste para hacerlo sentir de igual manera, colocándose debajo de él, en posición de sesenta y nueve. La mano cerrada del pelinegro en la hombría del peliazul iba subiendo y bajando a lo largo de esta. Instintivamente, el bicolor lanzó un gemido, y mientras disfrutaba de este exótico placer, volvió a tomar y acariciar el miembro de Ray. Después de unas cuantas caricias, el tigre se levantó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder atrapar entre sus labios el ancho miembro de Kai. El fénix le imitó.

Ambos succionaban con fuerza y ahínco, queriendo hacerse llegar al clímax mutuamente. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por sus miembros, regalando placer con las vibraciones que se provocaban.

A pesar de disfrutar de las deliciosas succiones que le brindaba Ray, deseaba algo diferente, algo que sobrepasara la barrera de las dulces palabras que se profesaban, las cálidas y anhelantes caricias y los efímeros, arrebatadores y apasionantes besos. No se sentía satisfecho, y deseaba ir más allá de todo eso. Deseaba sentirlo, poseerlo, fusionar su alma con la de su adoración. Lentamente se alejó del miembro y del cuerpo del ojidorado, se giró hasta estar frente a frente con el tigre, quien lo veía de nuevo algo confundido y al mismo tiempo deseoso, implorando por más. Lo que vio casi lo dejó sin respiración, y su corazón latía incontroladamente, pero le encantaba. Sonrió. El brillo de su cuerpo, producto de la transpiración, se reflejaba con la luz de la luna. Se veía tan hermoso. Los ojos carmín chocaron con los dorados, hundiéndose en sus miradas, mezcla de lujuria y amor.

Lentamente el fénix se acercó al tigre y volvieron a juntar sus labios para probar de nuevo de ese elixir que los embriagaban. Con una de sus manos metió dos dedos dentro de la boca de Ray, quien los humedecía con deleite. Cuando ya los tenía lo suficientemente humedecidos, pasó esa misma mano descaradamente por los muslos hasta llegar a la zona prohibida, donde introdujo sin permiso un dedo en la entrada del pelinegro, quien lanzó un pequeño quejido. Segundos después un segundo dedo se introdujo, y esta vez el ojidorado dio un pequeño sobresalto, aferrándose a los hombros de Kai.

- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? Si no te sientes preparado podemos dejarlo para otro momento. – realmente no quería detenerse, pero él mismo se había prometido no lastimarlo. Si Ray se negaba, no le quedaba otra que resignarse. Lentamente quitó sus dedos de la entrada.

- No... no es eso. Claro que quiero... sentirte dentro mío. Es sólo que... – su voz se notaba un tanto quebradiza, se mordió el labio inferior, giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y ocultó su sonrojo con su flequillo.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – apenas podía sentir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de Ray. El chino sólo asintió y aferró un poco más el agarre que se posaba en los hombros del bicolor. Kai posó su mano sobre su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

- Entiendo. – sus labios se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa – Trataré de no ser tan brusco, pero mientras, relájate, o te dolerá más. - calmaba cariñosamente el bicolor, acariciándole el cabello al chico que bajo suyo se encontraba.

Ray simplemente asintió y sonrió levemente. Le encantaba saber que el ruso-japonés podía ser atento y delicado con él, que se preocupara por él, y sobre todo le encantaba saber que haría cualquier cosa por él. Siguiendo el consejo de su koi, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que vendrían en adelante. Retomó la tarea de entrar sus dos dedos en la estrecha entrada del chino y los movió suavemente, arrancando pequeños gemidos del pelinegro. Una vez que se acostumbró a la intromisión, un tercer dedo fue introducido, y nuevamente Ray sintió esa pequeña molestia, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba.

En minutos, los dedos fueron reemplazados por el miembro de Kai, que apenas estaba apoyada en el exterior de la entrada, e inmediatamente comenzó a entrar lenta y suavemente con la intención de no dañarlo.

Sus ojos dorados comenzaban a cubrirse de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Le dolía, y sin embargo se dejaba llevar, tal como se lo había dicho su pareja. Poco a poco la entrada iba amoldándose a la hombría de Kai con cada embestida que éste daba, hasta que llegó a un punto que hizo que el chino emitiera un grito, no de dolor, sino de gozo. Aquél tono de voz le indicó al peliazul que podía continuar sin problemas. Una vez que el ojidorado se acostumbró, las arremetidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y bruscas, casi salvajes. Los gritos y gemidos de ambos se perdían en el silencio del lugar. Instintivamente Kai volvió a sujetar con una de sus manos el miembro de Ray y lo masajeó al ritmo de sus embestidas para darle mayor disfrute y placer al pelinegro, mientras que éste se sujetaba fuertemente de la espalda del ruso-japonés. Cada minuto que pasaba, ambos se sentían más cerca de llegar al clímax.

- Aahhh... Kai! – gritaba con fervor el chino, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás y vaciándose finalmente sobre sus estómagos. Segundos después le siguió el bicolor, que con un ahogado grito inundó la entrada de su amado con su esencia. La respiración de ambos, claramente era muy agitada.

- No... quédate... un poco más... así... por favor – pidió el ojidorado jadeando, cuando Kai se dispuso a salir de su cuerpo. Entonces el fénix, simplemente se recostó suavemente sobre el tigre, hasta que sus respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad. Mientras permanecían en silencio con sus cuerpos pegados, Kai acariciaba suavemente el sedoso cabello del pelinegro, y a su vez aquél le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

- Sé que te dije que trataría de no ser tan brusco, pero no pude evitarlo. Perdóname si te lastimé. – rompió el silencio apoyando su rostro en al curvatura del cuello del chico que se encontraba bajo suyo. Se sentía un poco mal y en verdad temía haberlo lastimado.

- Lo sé, pero aún así lo disfruté. Gracias. – sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y sintió el cuerpo del peliazul relajarse. Segundos después sintió el mismo cuerpo sobre el suyo levantarse levemente y ver la pequeña y sincera sonrisa de Kai en modo de agradecimiento.

La luna ya estaba en lo alto del firmamento negro, acompañada de las estrellas. Los dos jóvenes estaban recostados muy juntos, desnudos, boca arriba y tomados de la mano, observando sonrientes el cielo nocturno y estrellado, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna, testigo de su amor declarado y correspondido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El nombre de Ray, acompañado de un suspiro salió de los labios del bicolor. Tomó la fotografía y depositó un beso en ella, justamente sobre la imagen del rostro del chino. Volvió a colocarlo en su lugar y se acomodó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir. Al día siguiente se encontraría con su chico. Estaba feliz. Volvería a abrazarlo y besarlo una vez más. Esta vez lo haría hasta el último día de su vida. Cerró sus ojos color carmín y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

En el dojo Kinomiya, aunque el sol ya estaba casi en lo alto, el día estaba fresco, y según los pronósticos se anunciaba una tormenta y que llegaría en la noche. Eso no le importó en lo más mínimo a los chicos que ya estaban reunidos, desde hacía media hora, en el patio trasero del dojo, charlando animadamente. No sólo estaban reunidos los mismos chicos de siempre, sino que junto a ellos se encontraban Mariah y Lee. Sólo faltaba la presencia de Kai. Los tres chinos, y especialmente Ray, les contaban al grupo sobre todo lo que había sucedido en China. Durante la charla Ray se mostraba impaciente y observaba constantemente hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la entrada principal del dojo con la esperanza de encontrarse con el bicolor. Extrañaba mucho a Kai y deseaba verlo cuanto antes, y eso Max lo notó.

- Tranquilo Ray, ya verás que pronto llegará. - lo tranquilizó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Si viejo, Kai no es de esas personas que falten a una reunión importante, y sobre todo a una como ésta.- animó el peliazul mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro. El chino le sonrió – Eso sí. Sólo espero que venga cuanto antes porque tengo mucha hambreeeeee – gritaba desesperado Tyson. Las regañadas por parte de Max, su pareja, no se hicieron esperar y las carcajadas del resto del grupo tampoco.

- Realmente te tengo envidia Mariah. Tienes suerte de que tu pareja no sea tan glotón como él – comentó con un poco de reproche Max, mientras apuntaba a Tyson.

- ¡Oye! – Tyson estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la mirada seria de Max, como diciendo "ojo con lo que vas a decir" lo hizo callar. El grupo nuevamente se echó a reír.

- Nunca cambias ¿verdad Tyson? – comentó Ray mientras reía, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos carmín lo estaba observando desde un rincón con una sonrisa. Estaba semi-escondido tras la casa desde hacía unos minutos, y disfrutaba de ver al chino escucharlo y reír. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta dio unos pocos pasos para acercarse al grupo.

- Pero tengo hambre – lloriqueó Tyson, y al ver que nuevamente Max le lanzaba la misma mirada que le lanzó anteriormente, decidió cambiar de tema. Amaba tanto a su rubiecito que no podía contrariarlo. - Eeehmmm... no dije nada. – Se defendió y cambió de tema - Por cierto Ray, aún sigo sorprendido por lo de tu compromiso con Mariah. Realmente no lo esperábamos. Me alegra saber que todo se haya solucionado y que haya terminado bien. Espero que ahora sean muy felices.

El bicolor se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su sonrisa se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Ray comprometido?. ¿Y él ni siquiera lo sabía?. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Esperaba de todo, menos de esto. Sintió el alma caérsele a sus pies, y un fuerte dolor punzante en su corazón.

- Si, y todo gracias a Ray – dijo alegremente Mariah. – Por fin nosotros podremos estar juntos. ¿verdad Lee? – Volteó su rostro hacia el otro chino, quien asintió con una sonrisa. Luego se giró nuevamente hacia Ray y repentinamente la chica se abalanzó hacia el cuello de Ray para abrazarlo efusivamente.

- Ya déjalo Mariah. ¿no ves que lo asfixias?- dijo Lee mientras reía. Mariah hizo un puchero ante el regaño de aquél.

- No importa Lee. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado. Sabes bien que esa es la forma de agradecer de Mariah. Espero que no te moleste. - mientras observaba a Lee, apartaba suavemente a Mariah sujetándola por la cintura.

- Claro que no. Es lo menos que ella puede hacer para agradecerte. Gracias a ti, Mariah es feliz, y yo también primo. – Sonrió y acto seguido Ray y Mariah se dieron, esta vez, un tierno y cálido abrazo. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos cariñosamente.

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante aquella escena, excepto una persona que no soportó ver a esa pareja abrazados. Cerró fuertemente sus puños y volteó para dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando escuchó una voz.

- ¿Kai?. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!. Te estaba esperando. – el chino se acercó muy sonriente hacia él para saludarlo, pero el bicolor lo detuvo sin siquiera verle a la cara.

- No te me acerques. Ni siquiera me toques. – respondió tajantemente el bicolor. Ray habría jurado que pudo notar que en la voz de Kai había cierta frialdad. Demasiada se diría.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kai? – una vez más trató de acercarse al ruso-japonés. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del bicolor, y acto seguido fue rechazado de un movimiento brusco por parte de Kai, quien volteó para dirigirle la mirada más gélida y fulminante que pudo expresarle. El chino quedó totalmente shockeado por la mirada que Kai le había dirigido.

- ¡Te dije que no te me acercaras!. ¡No quiero volver a verte! – gritó y salió corriendo hacia la salida, dejando a todos los presentes totalmente sorprendidos y confundidos.

El ruso-japonés atravesó la entrada principal del dojo Kinomiya corriendo a toda velocidad. No podía entender por qué el chino le había causado tanto dolor. Si él estaba comprometido ¿porqué nunca se lo dijo?. Si lo hubiera sabido, quizá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, y lo habría aceptado. Aunque le doliera que Ray fuese feliz con Mao, lo habría aceptado. Si el dolor que había sentido aquella vez, cuando Ray cayó inconsciente después de haber derrotado a Bryan, era tan fuerte, el dolor que sintió al ver aquella escena no se comparaba con el anterior. Ese dolor era aún mucho más fuerte. Se sintió traicionado y burlado, y su corazón le dolía terriblemente.

Cuando Ray recapacitó del shock, después de varios minutos y descubrir la razón del comportamiento de Kai, inmediatamente corrió tras él. En cuanto atravesó la entrada principal del dojo, lo perdió de vista. Pensó que se habría ido a su mansión a encerrarse como solía hacerlo, y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia allí.

El bicolor se dirigió haciael lago. Al llegar apoyó una de sus manos sobre el tronco mientras respiraba agitadamente a causa de la carrera que había tenido anteriormente. Las imágenes de la escena que había presenciado aún estaban impresas en su mente. Sacudió violentamente su cabeza al mismo tiempo que gritaba con rabia "¿por qué?", y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes de furia hacia el tronco, sin importarle que sus nudillos sangraran. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, y cerró fuertemente sus ojos carmín. Sentía deseos de llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Todo lo que podía hacer era descargar su rabia contra aquél árbol hasta cansarse. Finalmente, cuando su respiración volvía a la normalidad, se calmó y se alejó del árbol y se dirigió a su mansión.

Al enterarse de que el bicolor no se encontraba en su mansión, lo primero que se le ocurrió era que posiblemente se encontrara en el lago. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allí. Ray se estaba angustiando. Había entendido la razón de aquella mirada llena de rencor y, según él, de odio. Lo entendía perfectamente, era su culpa y no podía negarlo, y en parte lo era del bicolor. Ray solamente abrazaba a Mariah como a una hermana, y no como Kai lo creía. Rezaba que cuando llegara al lugar se encontrara con Kai, y así poder explicarle la verdad, pero no lo halló. Se preguntaba dónde podría estar, y sin más se decidió a buscarlo esta vez por toda la ciudad, si le era posible, hasta encontrarlo.

Finalmente la noche llegó con el cielo cubierto de nubes, en el que amenazaba con largarse una tormenta en cualquier momento. Ray aún seguía buscando a Kai. Lo había buscado por todos los lugares en donde el bicolor solía estar o al menos recorrer, y no lo encontró por ningún lado. Cansado, decidió abandonar la búsqueda. Tal vez lo encontraría en su mansión al día siguiente, y podría hablar tranquilamente con él. Sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que no desistiera y que lo intentara una vez más. "Tal vez ya haya regresado a su mansión" pensó el chino y una vez más se dirigió hacia allí.

La bienvenida por parte de Kai no fue muy agradable que digamos. El chino se encontró con un MUY ENOJADO Kai, por lo cual retrocedió unos pasos al ver su mirada, no fría como siempre le caracterizaba al bicolor, sino una fulminante e indiferente, que decía claramente que no quería saber nada de él. El chino entendió perfectamente el gesto y sintió un temor muy grande en su interior.

- Kai... tengo... que hablar contigo. Tenemos... que aclarar... algunas cosas. – propuso Ray tímidamente.

- No hay nada que aclarar. Lo sé todo. Ahora vete de aquí. – Las últimas palabras sonaron bastantes crueles para el chino.

- Pero... – su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

- ¡DIJE FUERA DE AQUI! – gritaba un colérico muchacho de cabellos bicolor al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia la puerta principal de su mansión.

- ¡Por favor Kai, tienes que escucharme! – el chino suplicaba aún con su voz quebrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de ser derramadas. – No es lo que crees.

- ¿Qué quieres que te crea si te he visto con Mao? Te he esperado durante un año desde que te fuiste ¡UN AÑO!. y ahora te encuentro a ti abrazado a ella, mirándose como dos enamorados, y lo peor de todo, es que me entero que estás comprometido. Me traicionaste, me mentiste Ray. Ahora no te creo nada ¡NADA! – gritó, y le dirigió una última mirada llena de furia - ¡VETE!

Esa fue la última palabra que le dirigió, y se volteó para subir las escaleras dejando atrás a un muy dolorido Ray. Atravesó el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia su habitación y entró en ella azotando la puerta. Sin importar que la habitación se encontrara a oscuras, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la ventana y se sentó en el borde, apoyando una pierna sobre éste y dejando la otra colgada. No tenía problemas en llegar hasta allí porque conocía perfectamente su habitación.

Afuera llovía a cántaros y su vista se dirigió hacia el jardín. Pudo divisar a Ray que corría a más no poder hacia la entrada principal. En la trayectoria el chino tropezó y cayó al suelo, impactándose fuertemente. Kai sintió el impulso de ir hacia él y ayudarlo, pero se contuvo. Algo en su dolorido corazón le decía que no. Luego vio a Ray llevarse una mano hacia el rostro y restregárselo. Supuso que estaría llorando y cerró sus puños. El pelinegro se levantó y siguió corriendo sin importar qué tan empapado se encontrara. Atravesó la puerta principal y luego se dirigió hacia una dirección hasta perderse de vista.

Una lágrima silenciosa surcó las mejillas tatuadas del bicolor, de sus labios murmuró con voz quebrada el nombre del chino, y permaneció allí, abrazándose a sí mismo, con la vista perdida. Sin Ray, ahora se sentía vacío y solo. El silencio y la soledad reinó en aquella habitación. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del agua de la lluvia caer copiosamente. Esta vez la luna ya no sería testigo de la soledad del bicolor, como lo había sido durante toda su vida, quien le contaba en silencio sus más grandes secretos, cada vez que él se sentaba en el borde de la enorme ventana de su habitación.

Un trueno hizo volver a Kai a la realidad, quien se sobresaltó. Giró su vista hacia la mesita de luz y vio el reloj. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que ya era muy tarde. El reloj marcaba más de las 12 de la noche. Cansado, se dirigió hacia su cama. Con pesar se sentó para luego recostarse, y notó de repente lo grande y vacía que hallaba.

De nuevo sintió aquella sensación de vacío y soledad, e instintivamente agarró una de sus almohadas y se abrazó a ella como queriendo sentir el cuerpo del chino. A su mente acudieron las imágenes de las innumerables noches en la que compartió su cama con Ray, en donde ambos se entregaron mutuamente su amor. ¿Cómo olvidarlos si al estar abrazados, con sus cuerpos desnudos, dedicándose palabras de amor, recorriendo y acariciando con manos suaves y cálidas y con sus bocas, cada centímetro de la piel del otro, devorándose infinidades de veces con besos profundos y apasionantes, inundando la habitación con sus gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, gritando sus nombres y la sensación de sumergirse dentro del cuerpo del chino, así como también de perderse en las profundidades de sus ojos cada vez que ellos hacían contacto? Todo aquello había sido la más clara muestra de amor que se profesaron en el tiempo que estaban juntos. Kai sonrió tristemente ante esos recuerdos, y cerró sus ojos carmines para entregarse a un sueño profundo.

El día siguiente aún estaba nublado, y afortunadamente la lluvia había cesado en la madrugada. Kai no había salido de su mansión en todo el día y no estaba de buen humor, por lo cual la servidumbre tuvo un especial cuidado en no hacer enfadar al bicolor.

- Eemm... disculpe joven Hiwatari, ha llegado un grupo de personas que desean hablar con usted, dicen que es importante.. – llamó su mayordomo con temor.

- ¿Son los socios de mi abuelo? – preguntó el bicolor desde su sillón de la sala de estar.

- Me temo que no señor, son...

- ¿Acaso no ordené que no me molestaran, a excepción de los socios de mi abuelo? – interrumpió tajantemente. Era cierto, su servidumbre había recibido órdenes de que no fuese molestado bajo ningún motivo, excepto si se trataban de negocios. De nuevo estaba absorto en su lectura. Le había funcionado muy bien distraerse con un libro, para así olvidarse del dolor que aún permanecía en su corazón a causa de Ray.

- Lo sé muy bien joven, pero... aunque les he dicho que no deseaba ser molestado, insistieron en hablar con usted.

- No me interesa. Diles que estoy en un asunto muy importante.

- ¿Más importante que Ray? – Se escuchó una voz chillona desde la puerta de la sala. El bicolor se sorprendió ante la presencia de Mao. Y no estaba sola. Detrás de ella estaban Lee y el resto de sus amigos.

- Ray no está aquí, si es lo que quieres saber. – Sabía de antemano que ellos vendrían por Ray. – Además, él ya no es importante para mí, después de todo lo que escuché en sus conversaciones. – respondió con frialdad.

- Imagino que habrán hablado al respecto ¿verdad? – cuestionó la chica.

- ¡Escúchenme bien! les diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Ray. No hay nada que aclarar. – se dirigió hacia Mao - Tú y Ray están comprometidos. Eso es todo lo que sé. Ahora ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! - Segundos después sintió un ardor en su mejilla, producto de una bofetada de la china.

- ¡No malinterpretes las cosas! – gritó Mao, dejando a un bicolor sorprendido, sobándose su mejilla. - ¡Ray y yo no estamos comprometidos!. Ya no.

- ¡No mientas!. Escuché perfectamente que tú dijiste "Por fin nosotros podremos estar juntos." – no despegó sus ojos de la chica y apretó fuertemente sus puños. De repente Mao sonrió. Kai frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

- Tonto. Cuando dije "nosotros" me refería a Lee y a mí. – Kai aún seguía confundido.

- En realidad Ray y Mao sí estaban comprometidos. – intervino Lee - Eso fue porque en nuestra aldea es costumbre que, desde que nacemos, nuestros padres nos comprometan en matrimonio aún en contra de nuestra voluntad. Supuestamente Ray se casaría, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y que imagino que sabes que los cumplirá en pocos meses. – Kai estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y Lee lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. – Y para tu información, Ray decidió romper el compromiso entre él y Mao cuando regresó a China, y adivina porqué. – sonrió. Kai se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir. Ahora lo estaba entendiendo todo.

- Y eso no es todo - volvió a hablar Lee – Cuando mi primo declaró su decisión de romper el compromiso ante nuestros padres **(2) **y los ancianos de la aldea, ellos se enojaron mucho con Ray. Según nuestra tradición, si alguien decide romper el compromiso que se les han impuesto, deberán pasar por muchas pruebas y desafíos. En otras palabras llámalo un castigo por ir en contra de la tradición. – la voz de Lee sonaba triste.

- Ray sacrificó muchas cosas y soportó todo. Fue ignorado completamente por los aldeanos, que él consideraba sus amigos. Fue insultado y en muchas ocasiones golpeado injustamente. Cuando Ray superó todos los castigos sin quejarse una sola vez, aceptaron romper el compromiso. Realmente no fue nada fácil. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora Ray fue expulsado definitivamente de su aldea. No podrá regresar nunca más al lugar que siempre consideró su hogar. Digamos que Ray quedó completamente solo. Bueno... no tan solo, aún nos tiene a nosotros... y a ustedes.– contó y sonrió tristemente Mao.

- Gracias a él, ahora Mao y yo estamos comprometidos. Nosotros hemos estado enamorados desde el principio y Ray lo sabía. Nos encontrábamos en secreto y mi primo nos cubría. Por eso no lo abandonamos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él. Le debemos mucho. – Explicó Lee. Los ojos de Kai comenzaron a humedecerse.

- Y lo que más me dolió, - volvió a continuar Lee - fue ver a mi primo llorar en el tejado de nuestra casa mientras pensaba en ti. Tú fuiste la razón por la que Ray pudo superar todos estos castigos. Esta es la razón por la que él se demoró en regresar contigo. – Terminó Lee. Sus ojos demostraron claramente tristeza y dolor. El silencio inundó la sala. Nadie dijo nada al respecto.

- Aún no lo entiendo. – el bicolor rompió el silencio con voz quebrada. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

- ¿No crees que esa pregunta deberías hacérselo a Ray? – inquirió la chica.

- ¿Y cómo es que ustedes ya sabían de eso desde hace tiempo? – señaló a sus amigos.

- Estás equivocado Kai. Nosotros lo supimos recién ayer. Lo escuchamos todo desde la propia boca de Ray, y créenos, estábamos tan sorprendidos y doloridos por él como tú lo estás ahora. – aclaró Tyson. Kai abrió enormemente los ojos. Max simplemente asintió, corroborando la respuesta de Tyson. - Por cierto ¿tienes idea de dónde pueda estar Ray? Lo hemos buscado por todas partes durante todo el día. Esta mañana se fué sin decirnos a dónde y aún no lo hemos encontrado.

- Pensamos que, como tú lo conoces mejor, tal vez sepas dónde esté. – comentó Max. - ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

- Si – sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de su mansión en busca del chino, ignorando la llamada de sus amigos. Mao quiso ir detrás de él, pero una mano la detuvo.

- Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos por el momento. Tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar. – contestó Lee. Resignada, Mao aceptó y correspondió al abrazo que le dedicó su, ahora, pareja.

El único lugar en mente que tenía el bicolor era su lugar favorito. Aquél árbol de cerezos frente al lagodonde ambos solían reunirse. En cuanto llegó no lo encontró. Era el último lugar donde buscaría a Ray, y ahora lo había perdido. Posiblemente para siempre. Cerró fuertemente sus puños y lanzó un golpe hacia el tronco. De sus ojos unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- ¡Maldición, fui un estúpido! Debí haberte escuchado. Si me odias lo entenderé. No merezco tu perdón Ray. Es mi culpa. – murmuró.

- También es mi culpa. – se escuchó una voz proveniente de algún lugar cercano de donde se encontraba Kai. El bicolor volteó hacia todos lados buscando el origen de aquella voz. – Aquí arriba.

En cuanto Kai lo ubicó, suspiró y sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció. Ray se bajó del árbol, y se acercó a Kai hasta mantenerse a una cierta distancia.

- También es mi culpa. - repitió - Debí decírtelo desde el principio. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero tenía miedo que me rechazaras y me odiaras, y por eso callé. – El chino bajó su mirada. El bicolor se acercó más y colocó una mano en su barbilla y lo obligó a levantar el rostro para poder ver esos soles que tanto adoraba.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El día que me confesaste tus sentimientos. ¿Lo recuerdas? - ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Había sido un día muy especial para ellos. - y también en varias ocasiones, antes de irme a China. - terminó.

- Aquél día... cuando dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme. ¿Se trataba de eso? – Ray abrió enormemente sus ojos ¿cómo lo supo?

- ... Si, pero en cuanto me besaste... no sé porqué... pero preferí callar. En las otras ocasiones que intenté decírtelo, también hice lo mismo. Lo siento mucho Kai. Créeme, lo de ayer no...

- No digas más. Lo sé todo Ray. – lo interrumpió y abrazó fuertemente a Ray. - Perdóname por haber sido cruel contigo.

- También tú por ocultarte un terrible secreto. – y correspondió al abrazo. La sonrisa y lágrimas de ambos surgieron en sus rostros. Segundos después sus rostros se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso apasionante.

- Por cierto, bienvenido Ray. Te extrañé mucho. ¿Sabes que aún te amo? – dijo cuando rompieron el beso por la falta de aire.

- También yo. – asintió y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

- Será mejor que regresemos. Lee y Mao te esperan. – el chino asintió, y ambos emprendieron el regreso hacia la mansión, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y la luna se hacía presente para ser, una vez más, testigo de su amor correspondido.

**XXXXXXXXXX FIN XXXXXXXXXX**

**(1)** BANDANA: Es la cinta que lleva Ray en su frente con el símbolo del yin y el yang.

**(2)** Cuando Lee dice "nuestros padres", se refiere a los padres de él y de Mao. Ray no tiene padres. Creí importante aclararlo. Por si acaso.

¿Qué tal?. ¿Les gustó? Sé que el fic me resultó demasiado largo y no lo pude evitar. Sorry ¡jeje! n.nU pero me gustó como quedó.

Quiero aclarar que en este fic he puesto la nacionalidad de Kai como ruso-japonés. En realidad no sabemos la nacionad exacta de Kai. Al menos YO no la sé. Muchos aseguran que es ruso, otros que es japonés. Como yo no puedo asegurar cuál es su nacionalidad decidí ponerlo de ese modo, ya que tengo dos razones por la cual lo considero ruso-japones.

1 - Que Kai haya nacido en Japón bajo el apellido Hiwatari y que luegohaya sido criado en rusia.

2 - Que Kai haya nacido en Rusia, pero como su familia es japonesa, lleva el apellido Hiwatari (es muy claro que ese apellido ES japonés).

Como ninguna de las teorías (si hay una tercera que me la mencionen) fue comprobada, aunque la más probable sea la primera, decidí dejarlo en ruso-japonés.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que si encuentran que el fic se asemeja a otro, no fue más que pura casualidad. Jamás intenté copiar ni plagiar el fic. Algunas ideas que se me surgieron los tomé prestado de otra autora: GabZ. Así que ya saben. No me copié ni plagieé (no sé si se escribe así) el fic.

Eso es todo. Hasta la próxima y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones. Para mí son muy importantes. Quiero saber si les gustó, para así poder mejorar en caso de que deba hacerlo. Eso sí, bajo ningún motivo acepto insultos de ningún tipo. Serán ignorados completamente. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.


End file.
